Getting to Know You
by bbfan
Summary: What happened after Lee and Amanda's first *real kiss?* Continuation of 'All the Worlds a Stage.'


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot The Moon, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
  
What happened after Lee and Amanda shared their first "real kiss".This is my version of the continuation of   
"All the World's a Stage". This is also my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you like it. Rated PG  
  
'Getting to Know You'  
  
  
They just stood there, arms wrapped around each other, looking deeply into each others eyes. Neither one of them  
wanted to break the magical feeling of contentment that surrounded them at this moment. Amanda smiled and then blushed.  
  
"Well Scarecrow, it looks like we have just brought that "getting-to-know-you" thing to a whole new level."  
  
Lee smiled back, dimple etched deeply on his face. He loved the way she took his words and twisted them around, just to  
use them against him.  
  
"Yeah and I think I like this level a lot." He leaned in and captured her lips once again, but this time it was a more passionate  
kiss. An incredible warmth rushed through his body when their tongues met, first very timidly and then with an urgency that scared them both.  
  
Lee pulled away and looked into Amanda's eyes trying to see if that kiss affected her in the same manner it did him. He was relieved to see that it did.  
  
"Wow." was all that Amanda could say.  
  
Lee gave her a little squeeze of assurence.  
  
"Yeah." was all Lee could say when he regained the use of his voice.  
  
The sound of the phone ringing made them both jump. Amanda smiled and rolled her eyes disgusted with herself for showing  
her weakness. Lee clenched his jaw tightly and picked up the phone quickly.  
  
"Yeah, what?" he said in a very agitated voice.  
  
"Lee did I catch you at a bad time?" Billy asked on the other end of the line.  
  
"Um... no. Amanda and I were just finishing up the report on the case. We should have it done in an hour or so."  
Amanda couldn't help but smile at her partner. How he composed himself to carry on a conversation after the intense kiss they just shared was beyond her imagination. She still felt like a bowl full of jell-o and if someone yelled "fire" right now she wasn't totally sure she could move.  
  
"The report can wait Scarecrow. The big wheels just called for a C.U.C Level 2 for this weekend. I'll see you bright and early Monday morning. Oh and tell Amanda I want her here Monday as well. There are a few things I want to go over with her... about the case." Billy hoped Lee bit on the last thing he said. He didn't want to give away the good news just yet.  
.  
"O.K. Billy, we'll see you Monday." Lee smiled at Amanda.  
  
"Oh and Scarecrow, have a nice, quiet, relaxing weekend. I want you well rested come Monday morning."  
  
"Yes Billy I'll see what I can do."  
  
Billy hung up the phone and smiled at Lee's reaction when he hears that Amanda is only one step away before becoming a full Agent. In about 6-8 months she will be a full Agent.  
  
Lee hung up the phone and sat down on his desk next to Amanda. He stole a sideways glance at her just in time to see that she was doing the same thing. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment, but simutaneously they both looked away quickly, equally embarrased about the whole situation at hand.  
  
Before he new what he was doing he quickly got up off the desk and faced her taking her hands into his.  
  
"Amanda I don't want this evening to end just yet, so what do you say about dinner tonight at Spencer's and then we"ll just take it from there."  
  
"I believe I've heard that line before Stetson, and as I recall it worked out well the first time. Pick me up around 7:00?"  
  
Lee took a step back and then motioned her to the door. He unlocked it and opened it for her.  
  
"What are you going to tell your mother?"  
  
"Oh I don't know just yet, but I'll think of something."  
  
Lee smiled at her as she walked through the door. He followed her and as he shut the door he glanced back into the office.  
He will never look at the office in the same manner as he did before, knowing that something wonderful had just happened in there that has changed his life for ever.  
  
  
  
  
"Mother?" Amanda called as she walked hurridly through the front door.  
  
"In the kitchen dear," Dotty replied and then added under her breath, "Where else would I be."  
  
Amanda walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around the kitchen and could not believe what she saw. It looked like a tornado ripped through the place. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, but no Mother.  
  
"Mother where are you?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Dotty's head popped up from behind the breakfast bar.  
  
"Oh there you are Amanda. Have you seen your Aunt Lilian's special cake pan. She said she brought it with her when she was here for my birthday. I don't remember her bringing it, but you know how she is..."  
  
Amanda just stood there looking at her mother. She slowly walked over to the cabinets next to the refridgerator and opened it up. She reached in and pulled out Aunt Lilian's special cake pan.  
  
Dotty looked at Amanda and then looked slowly around at the mess in the kitchen. Her shoulders slumped and she plopped onto the bar stool in defeat. She put her head into her hands and just sat there in silence.  
  
Amanda smiled and laughed softly under her breath.  
  
"Ah mother," she said walking over to where Dotty was sitting. "I'll help you clean this mess up, but we'll have to hurry... I have a date."  
  
"A date! A real honest to God date?!" Dotty exclaimed.  
  
Amanda blushed at her mother's reaction.  
  
"Yes mother, a real date. So let's hurry. What time are you leaving to go to Aunt Lilians?"  
  
"Not so fast Amanda King. Your not going to change the subject now. Who is this man and how long have you known him?"  
  
Amanda tried to appear busy. "He is just someone I met at work. Actually I've known him for over 3 years."  
  
"You've been dating him for 3 years and your just now getting around to telling your mother." Dotty was shocked. This wasn't like Amanda at all.  
  
"No mother, I haven't been dating him for 3 years. I said I've known him for 3 years. This is our first date." She smiled at herself, for she knew that wasn't exactly the truth.  
  
"Oh," Dotty replied a little confused. But when wasn't she confused when it came to Amanda's love life.  
  
"To answer your question from before, I'm leaving for Lilian's at 6:00. The boys want to come along, so they are up stairs packing. A new girl moved in next to Lilian and the boys want to "check her out" as they say."  
  
Amanda laughed. Her boys were growing up so fast.  
  
"Come on mother, let's finish cleaning this mess up. We've got a lot to do before 6:00."  
  
  
Lee pulled up into Amanda's driveway. He was glad she called him to let him know that she told her mother that they were dating. It was nice not having to park down the street and then sneak into the backyard, just so they could talk.  
  
He sat there for a moment not sure why he felt so nervous about tonight. He knew they had a lot to talk about, some important things, but he was totally blown away with this feeling of... he felt like a teenager again going out on his first date. He   
took a deep breath to steady his nerves. It was a great feeling, but...scary.  
  
He walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He looked at his watch. It was only 6:30 and their reservations at Spencer's were for 7:30. What were they going to do for an hour?   
  
The door opened to reveal a smiling Amanda. She had on her "low-cut black dress" and looked absolutely radiant.  
  
"Hi there. Come on in. You're early," she said smiling and trying with all her might to stay calm. She was as a nervous wreck and for the life of her didn't understand why. Couldn't have anything to do with that kiss they shared in the office just a few short hours before. she thought to herself.  
  
"Um...yeah. I hope you don't mind. I figured your mother might want to talk...or something." He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, well mother and the boys just left for Aunt Lilian's. You just missed them."  
  
"Well that's to bad," trying to sound disappointed.  
  
Amanda snickered and then gave him a playful punch in the stomach.  
  
"Give me a break Scarecrow. You don't fool me. You're relieved she's not here. Just admit it." She took his hand and led him into the living room.  
  
"Well maybe a little. What did she say when you told her we were dating?"  
  
Amanda walked into the kitchen. "Well she got real excited and then disappointed that she wouldn't be here to send us off.   
Do you want something to drink? I know I have some wine around here somewhere." She began looking in the cabinets trying to hide her blushing face.  
  
Lee smiled at her.She's as nervous as I am about tonight. he thought to himself. He walked up quietly behind her and gently put his hand on her bare shoulder.  
  
The touch was electrifing for them both. Amanda slowly turned around and before she could say anything Lee stepped closer and tilted her chin back. He looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I don't want anything to drink," he said in a low voice. "I want..." but before he could finish Amanda pulled him even closer and then tentively she kissed him.  
  
Lee stepped back a little to look at her. She is so beautiful. he thought. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes they both came up for a much needed breath. After Amanda regained her composure she smiled at him.  
  
"This is really going to happen isn't it?"  
  
Lee cleared his throat. That kiss left him almost speechless.  
  
"Yeah, and boy am I glad it is." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey we better get going, unless you had something better for us to do." He smiled an ornery smile that left Amanda breathless.  
  
Amanda stepped back and with her own ornery smile she said, "We'll have to see how well you behave tonight." And with that she grabbed her shawl and purse and walked out the front door.  
  
Lee just stood there with a smile that went from ear to ear. He followed her out the door.  
  
"I'll behave, I promise," and he meant every word.   
  
  
  
  
The atmosphere at Spencer's fit the mood. Lee requested a table that was tucked back in the corner. He wanted Amanda all to himself tonight.  
  
Not much was said during their dinner. Lee finished eating and took a drink of wine when he noticed Amanda's plate. It was empty. He smiled. This was the first time since he has known her for her to finish a whole meal.  
  
"You must have been hungry, " he said looking at her from across the table.  
\  
Amanda looked down at her plate.  
  
"I was starved. Besides I didn't get a chance to eat any lunch today. Had more important things going on at work." She smiled at the memory of the kiss they shared earlier.  
  
Lee nervously cleared his throat.  
  
"Um... Amanda... but before he could finish she interuppted him.  
  
"Lee let's take a walk. It's early yet and I don't want to go back home."  
  
Lee smiled broadly. He wasn't ready for this evening to end just yet. They had some important things to discuss.  
  
"O.K, I'll go and take care of the bill. I'll be right back." He got up to leave.  
  
"Tell you what Lee, I'll meet you out front. I need to visit the ladies room."  
  
Lee helped Amanda up and they both went their seperate ways.  
  
The night air was a little cool, but refreshing. Lee paced back and forth waiting on Amanda. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he glanced over to see a young couple kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. The sight of it made his heart skip a beat. He has imagined kissing Amanda like that for a long time.  
  
A touch on his arm brought him back to the present. Quickly he grabbed Amanda's hand and started to walk the opposite way, away from the couple who were playing tonsil hockey.  
  
"Hey slow down Lee," Amanda said panting as she tried to keep up with him.  
  
"I'm sorry Amanda. It's just... I wanted to get you away from the crowd so I could do this..." He stopped and gathered her into his warm embrace. He lowered his lips onto hers softly, and then with such passion that Amanda's legs started to leave her.  
Lee hung on to her so she wouldn't fall. He couldn't help but feel proud that he made her react the way she did.  
  
After they both settled down and Lee was confident that she wasn't going to collapse he took her hand and they started their walk. Lee again felt the chill in the air.  
  
"Amanda are you cold?"  
  
"Yes maybe a little," she answered him honestly.  
  
"Here... take my jacket." He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They continued their walk in silence taking in the scenery. Lee broke the silence with a low chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny Scarecrow?"  
  
"I was just thinking that in all the years that I have lived here this is the first time I have really seen the city for what it is, and you know it really is a beautiful city."  
  
"Yea I know what you mean. You get used to having something or somebody around all the time, you forget to really look at what is in front of you and see what makes them or it so special."  
  
Lee squeezed her hand. He knew what she was trying to say. She was saying in no certain terms that she was glad that he woke up and noticed that she was interested in being more than just partners.  
  
"Lee can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course Amanda, ask away."  
  
"Well when did you know that you had... well that you started to look at me in a different light you might say?"  
  
Lee thought about what she asked and walked over to the railing that stood between him and the Potomac.  
  
"Um I'm not really sure. I think I realized it when I started dating Leslie... no it was before then... ah hell I don't really know. Maybe I've known all along just to chicken to do anything about it. Let's face it Amanda when you came into my life you threw me for a loop."  
  
"I threw you for a loop?" Amanda asked with confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Yea think about it. I didn't think I wanted another partner until you came along. You were a distraction... a positive one mind you, but a very confusing one. But as time went on and I got used to your... your uncanny way of doing things... I don't know you kind of grew on me. And then I started to find myself not wanting to be away from you for a moment so I started to come around a lot making up excuses just to see you."  
  
Amanda stood there astonished. Lee had never confessed anything remotely as personal as this. He finally was opening up to her.  
  
"So when did you know you had feelings for me?"  
  
"Oh I knew right away. Practically the first time I layed eyes on you." Amanda smiled and blushed all at the same time.  
"Really? Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Yea right." Amanda stepped away and in a mocking voice she said, "Excuse Mr. Stetson but I can't help myself. I think I'm falling for you,... besides as time went on your friendship was more important to me and I didn't want anything to get in the way of that... because I don't think I could stand this world without you in it."  
  
Lee was amazed at the sight of her. She just shared something with him that he knew couldn't have been easy for her to do.  
  
"Come here," he said in a low voice.  
  
She stepped closer to him. He was intoxicating to her.  
  
"I want to make a confession," he said. "I was worried about that too. What would this do to our friendship? Well I'm here to tell you that no matter how this ends up you will now and forever be my best friend."  
  
"Lee... but before she could finish he kissed her. A sense of continment rushed through Amanda. Lee thought he would explode from the intensity of it all.  
  
Lee took Amanda's hand and they started back towards the vette'. As they got closer Lee remembered something he wanted to tell her.  
  
"Um Amanda I think we better keep this our little secret for now. I know for a fact they frown upon agents getting personally  
involved with one another."  
  
"I agree, besides I don' think I could handle Francine's attitude right now."  
  
Lee laughed out loud.  
  
"You know I had a feeling you would say something like that. I'd say I'm getting to know you pretty well."  
  
"You do huh, well we'll see about that won't we." She looked up at him and then gave him a quick kiss and got into the vette'.  
Lee went around to the other side of the car. He looked around and then up into the sky as if he was looking for something. Thank you for bringing her into my life, he said silently and then got into the car and drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
